


Silk

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Spones, Childhood Friends, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: McCoy finds a stranger to hook up with for the weekend.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Other(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock Prime
Comments: 25
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlySlightlyObsessed1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySlightlyObsessed1/gifts).



> Inspired by and written for [@Yikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySlightlyObsessed1) 🥰
> 
> Thank you to [A-Chan](https://fuckyeahspones.tumblr.com/) for organizing [12 Days of Spones!](https://fuckyeahspones.tumblr.com/post/635699400968224768/12-days-of-spones-a-winter-event-december-12th)

Leonard picks up the phone and Jim speaks without preamble. “Sorry sweetheart, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight.”

Leonard frowns. “The hell are you gonna do off on your own?”

“Something came up last minute.”

“Something? Not like you to be discreet,” Leonard mutters. “Wait, does this have anything to do with the old guy we met last week?”

Jim laughs. “He's not old, Bones, he's only a couple years older than you. I'll talk to you later, okay? Go have fun on your own.” Jim ends the call.

Leonard lowers the comm and hesitates, staring at the carpet of his room. He's used the reliable presence of his roommate for their Saturday night excursions. Their outings to the bar usually end with Leonard acquiring a pleasant buzz and Jim out of sight hooking up with god knows who.

Leonard usually hides behind his roommate during these excursions, but he is in desperate need of release from the pent up stress accumulated over the week. The need to get out overrides Leonard's qualms over having to go about it on his own, and he showers and dresses to head out.

Leonard exits the academy campus and travels to the bar, humming to himself. When he arrives, he sits and buys a drink to have something to hold onto. As he takes a sip of the bourbon he scans the other men in the vicinity.

There's a Vulcan towards the corner of the bar. And he's staring directly at Leonard.

Leonard holds eye contact. He has a type, he'll be the first to admit it, and this man staring at him is checking off every box on the list. Tall, dark haired with haughty eyes and a calculating aura.

And who cares if Leonard's type looks a little too much like _him_? No one will ever have to know.

The Vulcan slinks across the bar and sits close enough to Leonard that his knees graze against his own. His voice is soft and rich. “Buy me a drink.”

Leonard allows a crooked smile to tease his lips. “You order.”

The Vulcan requests a Romulan ale, and Leonard tells the bartender to put it on his tab. He watches the Vulcan's throat as he swallows his drink. Good god, that neck is downright pornographic.

The Vulcan sets down his glass and returns that intense, burning gaze on Leonard. Leonard leans close and lowers his voice. “I'll cut to the chase. I'm looking to get fucked.”

Leonard watches intrigue spark in those dark eyes. The Vulcan's response is a deep purr in Leonard's ear. “That can be arranged.”

Leonard projects as strongly as he can through their touching knees that he's willing to get out of here, right now. The Vulcan's eyes narrow, and Leonard can't help smirking when the Vulcan grasps his wrist and tugs him out the front door.

They hastily check into a nearby motel and Leonard fumbles the keys opening the room door. The Vulcan pushes Leonard backwards onto the bed and Leonard keens his approval. Feeling bare skin against his own feels even better, and Leonard thrusts up into addictive, warm friction. The Vulcan's cock is already protruding from the inner sheath. There's something cooler and smooth against Leonard's inner thigh, and he realizes the different texture is a sleek leg prosthetic going all the way up to his thigh.

Leonard grabs the Vulcan's hands and slips one of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit before lightly tugging with his teeth. He knows it drives all Vulcans crazy, and this one is no exception.

“You are experienced,” the Vulcan observes between gasps. McCoy doesn't bother to respond, sucking on his fingertip and playing with it using his tongue. The Vulcan removes his hand and guides Leonard to kneel with his hands to the bed in front of him. Leonard spreads his legs wider and cants his hips up, feeling a smug satisfaction from hearing the soft gasp it elicits.

The Vulcan hauls Leonard's hips in line with his own and Leonard groans feeling those long fingers enter him and find his prostate, massaging and working him open. He hears the tearing of a wrapper and his thighs spread wider as if on command.

The Vulcan pauses to roll on the condom before he carefully enters, and Leonard has to hold back from flipping them over to ride the Vulcan's cock. The Vulcan seems to read the surge of lust because he quickens his pace, each snap of his hips increasing in strength. Leonard is pushed up the mattress each time until his head and shoulders are practically crowded against the head of the bed frame.

The Vulcan pauses only to adjust their positions. He shoves Leonard's chest flush with the mattress, and Leonard muffles his grunts in the sheets as he is penetrated from this new angle. He's been riding on the edge so long, trying to delay his climax but he comes abruptly with knees shaking and hips writhing in the Vulcan's grasp. Leonard nearly shouts when the Vulcan wraps his hand around Leonard's cock, stroking him through the aftershocks. Then the Vulcan goes completely still with a soft noise, and Leonard feels his cock soften inside of him.

The Vulcan slowly pulls out and rolls onto the bed next to Leonard. His eyes are closed as he tries to catch his breath, and Leonard notices the shape of his ear - he's not full Vulcan, there's human blood in there somewhere. Interesting.

“Your thoughts are very loud, human,” the Vulcan mutters with eyes still closed. “Clearly I have not fucked you hard enough.”

A pleasant tingle goes up Leonard's spine. “Bring it on, then.”

He does. He gets another condom and has Leonard sit in his lap with Leonard's back flush to his chest. He thrusts up into Leonard, matching his movements while keeping a tight grip around the base of Leonard's cock. He doesn't let go until Leonard is sweating and begging the Vulcan to let him come, voice loud and wanton. Leonard comes so hard there are tears in the edges of his eyes.

They lie in bed together for some time, wrapped up in each other and too satiated to move. Leonard's hand roams to the prosthetic, feeling where it is connected to the Vulcan's limb. “If it's uncomfortable, you can remove it,” Leonard offers.

The Vulcan instantly relaxes and detaches the prosthetic before snuggling up next to Leonard again. They exchange languid kisses, and then Leonard offers to massage the limb. The Vulcan watches with fascination as Leonard's broad hands work. “You are very adept at this.”

“I know a little about it,” Leonard says with a huff of laughter. Sure, a little. Of course he knows. He's an esteemed medical doctor, a Starfleet officer for crying out loud.

The Vulcan settles further into his pillow. His voice is soft. “Most fear to look at the amputation, much less touch it.”

Leonard hums. He finishes the massage and proceeds to stroke up the Vulcan's side. His skin is smooth and inviting, and Leonard lies down next to him again. The Vulcan rubs little circles against Leonard’s spine.

Leonard doesn't realize he had fallen asleep until he wakes up upon hearing the Vulcan turn the water on in the bathroom. It's morning. Leonard's heart rate elevates. Is he leaving now?

Some time later, the Vulcan turns off the bathroom light and slips back into bed, and Leonard can't help the silent crow of triumph inside of him. He's also still a little in awe. When was the last time he had fallen asleep that easily? Leonard squeezes the Vulcan's wrist slightly before getting up himself to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. He never liked the taste of his mouth in the morning.

The Vulcan doesn't seem like he's desperate for morning sex, cuddling close to Leonard and sharing his body heat. The hours tick by and Leonard drifts in and out of a pleasant, semi-conscious state.

The Vulcan finally moves to get up and put his prosthetic back on. Leonard murmurs, “Do you have somewhere to be?”

There is a hint of regret in the Vulcan's voice. “Someone is expecting me at twelve hundred hours.”

“I see. You'd better get going soon, then.” Leonard joins the Vulcan in dressing and neatening his belongings. Leonard is hesitant to leave, and it's clear that the Vulcan shares the sentiment. Leonard decides to take the plunge and faces the Vulcan. “Can I give you my comm number?”

A genuine happiness lights up the Vulcan's face, and it's the best thing Leonard's ever seen. “I, too, would be pleased to see you again.”

Leonard exhales. “That's great.”

The Vulcan holds his hand out. “I have my number memorized, it would be more efficient for me to give you my contact information.” Leonard obediently passes his comm over and the Vulcan taps at the comm screen for a moment before returning it to him.

The lengthy name under the blank profile picture hits Leonard like a train at full force. He stands frozen in place, his mind shuffling between denial and horror and back again. The Vulcan's demeanor shifts, alarmed at Leonard's abrupt shift in attitude. Leonard forces himself to glance back up. Looking more closely at his features, it becomes clearer and clearer. This man looks like his type - not because he looks like _him_ , but because he _is_ him.

Leonard feels his voice tremble. “Spock.”

“Yes,” the Vulcan says carefully. “That is my personal name.”

Leonard buries his face in his hands. “I can't believe this. What are you doing here? You left. You went back to Vulcan after you graduated high school.”

The Vulcan's breath catches. “How do you know this?”

Leonard looks helplessly at him. “It's me, Spock. Leonard McCoy.”

Spock goes still. Leonard can almost see his mind scrambling to process this information, each cog turning at maximum speed. How was Leonard so blind not to realize earlier? He could recognize that expression from miles away.

Spock finally speaks, and he sounds as shaken as Leonard. “The odds of this occurring are infinitesimal.”

 _Maybe not,_ Leonard's inner voice pipes up. _This whole time I've been chasing after hot Vulcans that look like you, after all._

Leonard shuts the voice down. “It's - you've grown. I didn't recognize you at all.”

Spock works his throat. “I must confess the same.”

“How are you here?” Leonard repeats numbly.

“I completed my graduate program and I have returned to work as an instructor at Starfleet Academy.”

“Well, I'll be,” Leonard says under his breath. “For all that you antagonized our teachers, you've become one yourself. Funny how the universe works.”

A brilliant blush touches Spock's cheeks. “The only ones I engaged in discourse with were the incompetent ones not providing a proper education.”

Leonard is about to escalate, about to fall into old habits he hadn't realized he'd never forgotten, but then the situation snaps to the forefront of his mind and he falls silent. Neither of them move or walk away. Leonard swallows. “Don't you have to go?”

Spock blinks, as if startled out of a trance. “Yes.”

More silence. Spock squares his shoulders. “I shall take my leave now. I am going to be late.” Even then, he hesitates a moment longer before turning and exiting the doorway. Leonard sighs deeply and forces himself to follow.

He nearly collides with someone and reaches out to brace - Spock, who has stumbled over his leg. “The elevator is in the other direction,” Spock mutters before fleeing. Leonard watches him turn the corner and strains his ears until he's certain he can't hear anything anymore.

Leonard finds himself leaning against the hallway, unable to muster the strength to walk. The full reality of what had just manifested crashes over him. Spock had been curled naked to Leonard's side. Spock had been inside of him. _Leonard just had sex with Spock._

Leonard doesn't know if he wants to punch something or curl up somewhere and dissipate from sheer mortification.

Maybe both.

“There he is.” Jim beams from the couch as Leonard enters their apartment. “I was about to start worrying.”

The familiar, casual and affectionate tone of his roommate is what tips Leonard over the edge and his throat goes tight. Leonard pinches the bridge of his nose. “Jim, I fucked up.”

Jim stares. “The hell? What happened, man?”

“There was -” Where does Leonard even begin? “There was someone I knew in high school. That was in my year.”

Jim's eyes narrow, assessing Leonard. “And you ran into him.”

“I ran into him,” Leonard confirms. _Among other things._ “Didn't recognize him at first, not until he gave me his name this morning.”

“Really. Did you date him back then?”

“God, no,” Leonard says a little too forcefully. “No way.”

Predictably, Jim is undeterred by his vehemence. “But you wanted to date him.”

Leonard squeezes his eyes shut, guilt and disgust bubbling up, threatening to choke him. Jim seems to immediately register the shift in attitude because his voice becomes more serious. “Bones?”

Leonard slumps onto the couch next to Jim. Jim leans closer. “Why didn't you date him?”

“He was fifteen, Jim. Three years younger than me.” Realization flickers over Jim's face. He doesn't comment further, which Leonard appreciates. “Maybe I'm worrying over nothing. Maybe he's moved on,” Leonard says slowly. Spock was smart, charming and charismatic even in his youth. How much more exponentially brilliant he must be now.

Jim tilts his head back and laughs heartily. “He slept with you, Bones. Of all the people to spout bullshit like that, I didn't expect it to be you.” Leonard groans and Jim rubs his shoulder. “Look, Bones. I'll state the obvious. He's not who he was anymore, and neither are you. Do you even have any way of contacting him again?”

“I do. He gave me his number. That's how I found out - he was who he is.”

“But he doesn't have your number,” Jim says.

“No.”

Jim grins. “So it's your move, then.”

Leonard finally showers and changes into new clothing. He hears Jim through his bedroom door. He’s in the kitchen, chuckling as he talks to someone over vidcall. Leonard lies in bed and stares at his closed comm in his hands, turning it over, feeling each groove. His comm has Spock's number in it, how surreal is that? He'd spent so long being convinced he'd never see Spock again, much less get his number.

Leonard has a vivid recollection of the first time he had met Spock. He remembers pouty lips and puppy-like proportions that were in the process of growing into themselves. Their first meeting had been in the school's debate room. Leonard had been distracted in conversation before the tiny Vulcan had stomped into the room, braced himself in front of Leonard and declared his most recent school debate blog post was completely illogical.

Leonard doesn't remember for the life of him what his writing had been about. He remembers the other debate students scoffing and shoving the Vulcan away.

Up until that point, Leonard had no clue who the kid was. He would learn later that Spock was a genius Vulcan-human that had transferred to their grade that month. After that first encounter, it was like Spock was the only person he could see. In a crowd of people swarming the hallways, Leonard found his gaze flickering to anyone that remotely resembled him. Spock was occasionally accompanied by another student in the cafeteria, but more often he sat alone with dignity.

It was during one of these lunch periods that Leonard crossed the large room and, while ignoring the stares of everyone around him, sat across from him and ate lunch with him. As they threw their trash away, he invited Spock to the debate club.

Leonard's still in awe at how much Spock has grown. He’s the same height as Leonard and broader in the shoulders. His voice had matured into a deep and mellow tone, with grunts that drove Leonard out of his mind while Spock fucked deeper into him-

Leonard cuts the thought off and opens his phone. The typing icon blinks at him, almost accusing. Should he really go through with this? Maybe he shouldn’t think. Overthinking never got Leonard everywhere.

He types and squeezes his eyes shut as he presses send.

_< < It’s Leonard McCoy_

The response is rapid, too rapid.

_> > Hello_

Leonard's heart is pounding like crazy. He hates this feeling, god. When was the last time he felt like this? He needs to send something back. He doesn't want Spock to think he is avoiding him. What's a sane, appropriate response to Spock's message?

_< < Hi_

Leonard winces, but the next message comes quickly.

_> > I did not expect you to message me._

_< < Neither did I, if that makes you feel any better._

_> > You always did have a penchant for acting before deliberating the consequences. Truly, some things will never change._

_< < Oh you bastard_

Leonard can't help smirking. Honestly, Spock’s sharp tongue hasn't changed much either. That attitude constantly egging Leonard on coupled with his devastating good looks were a fatal combination. Of course Leonard fell head over heels for him.

Leonard had to keep reminding himself, despite Spock's superior intellect and equivalent school grade, he was still way too young. The thoughts became more conflicting as he got to know Spock better. Leonard's not proud of it. His smile sobers as he texts Spock again.

_< < Spock. . . I hope this is alright? You're not obligated to talk to me again._

_> > It is more than alright, I assure you. I am pleased to be in contact with you once more._

Leonard scrubs at his face, slipping into memories once more. Despite the disproportionate amount of time he and Spock were around each other, they had maintained an arm's length of space between them for the entirety of their shared high school careers. They never touched once. Leonard's desire was only magnified with each passing moment. He knows he would've ruined Spock forever. The worst part was, Leonard had only half cared about the consequences. That's how much he wanted Spock for himself, wanted to _do_ things to him.

Maybe the worst part was that Leonard could tell Spock desired him as well.

In the end, Spock graduated and went back to Vulcan for an exchange student higher education program. Leonard was lined up to enter medical school, and all he had left of Spock was the memory of an unforgettable friendship and a plethora of unfulfilled fantasies. He didn't have any way or method of contacting him.

Leonard spiraled downhill after leaving home. He married too quickly, made endless stupid decisions and ruined his health with work and alcohol. It had taken him a messy divorce, a narrow escape from a terminal illness and another year of retrospective reflection before he had made a complete turn in direction in his life. He supposes he should be glad he ran into Spock again after he had gotten his life back together, more or less. It was the best way things could've worked out.

Leonard looks back at his comm and texts again.

_< < How are Amanda and Sarek doing?_

Leonard had met Spock’s parents exactly once in less than ideal circumstances. The encounter might have saved his life, and that’s not an exaggeration.

_> > Both are in excellent health, thank you. I will be visiting their residence tomorrow._

They must still live in the area. Leonard had no idea. Spock texts again.

_> > Would you be interested in seeing them?_

Leonard is this close to responding with ‘ _are you out of your Vulcan mind_ ’ before reconsidering. It would be nice to see them again, and Leonard would actually be able to properly thank them for their kindness when he was younger.

_< < Yes, I would._

_> > I have messaged them. They are looking forward to meeting you again._

Oh god, it’s happening. Leonard’s going to see Amanda and Sarek for the first time in at least a decade. After accidentally having sex with their son. Maybe Leonard's the one with a few screws loose.

When Leonard was in high school, his father had been chronically ill and frequently distant or inaccessible because of his condition. When he had been in the last years of his life, Leonard’s life revolved around taking care of him. It had been an incredibly difficult time.

It was eight days before Leonard’s father had passed away when Spock hesitantly offered Leonard to join him for dinner at his house. Perhaps he had noticed Leonard losing weight due to neglecting his own body, forgetting to prepare his own meals.

Leonard had accepted. It was his first and last time meeting Spock’s family, and Amanda and Sarek’s curious warmth had left an impression on Leonard. They piled him with leftovers and so many premade meals that the food would last Leonard until after the funeral.

Leonard goes through his entire wardrobe twice and rechecks his comm constantly for updates from Spock. He doesn't remember being this anxious going to meet his ex's family before they got married.

Spock pulls up to his academy building in a sleek vehicle - and isn’t that a sight in itself? The last time Leonard had seen Spock before he went to Vulcan, Spock didn’t even know how to drive. Now here he was in a luxury vehicle inviting Leonard to sit in his passenger seat.

Spock drives them to Amanda and Sarek’s house with ease. The ride is quiet, and Leonard can’t help stealing glances at Spock and his broad, scuffed hands on the steering wheel. One time they accidentally make eye contact and quickly look away. Leonard stops looking at him after that.

They pull up at the driveway, and Amanda waves at them from the front door. Leonard can’t help grinning from ear to ear as Amanda greets them, first Spock and then Leonard. “Heavens, You’ve grown so much! Leonard, what is that? Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

Leonard hefts the large box of pricey choice apple pears. “Just a small gift.”

“That’s so lovely. Spock, honey, take that into the house for him. Can I give you a hug, Leonard?”

Leonard nods and is immediately wrapped up in a tight hug, as if he’s Amanda’s own son. It makes his throat tighten up but Leonard blinks rapidly and keeps the exuberant expression up, which isn’t hard to do.

Sarek greets them more formally inside with a Vulcan salute, and they sit down to dinner right away.

“It’s so good to see you, Leonard,” Amanda says. “There’s more if you’d like. Let me know.” It’s a Vulcan long grain dish with hints of tomato and spices, and every bite is incredible.

Amanda leans over her food, not even bothering to pick up a utensil to face Leonard. “Tell us how you’ve been, Leonard. Did you study for your doctorate?”

She remembers after all these years. “I did,” Leonard says, touched. “I’m a doctor now.”

“You’re a doctor now,” Amanda says, delighted.

“Spock informed us of your position in the academy as a senior officer,” Sarek adds. “It is late, but congratulations on such a prestigious accomplishment.”

“Thank you, Sarek.” Leonard feels as if his chest is glowing from how happy he is.

Sarek tilts his head slightly. “Based on what you informed us of your intended path for college, I had assumed you would be more inclined towards the private sector. There is more potential for great returns.”

Leonard dips his head a little. “Yes - things didn’t work out. I had a lot of - other things come up. A divorce that took a lot out of me at the time. Everything ended up working out, but I wasn’t in an ideal place.” Leonard’s voice trails off at the end of the sentence.

“Leonard,” Sarek says. “From this moment on, let us know if you are ever in need of assistance we can provide.”

“Oh. Thank you so much.” Leonard’s chest goes tight from the generous offer. God. It would’ve been so nice to have their support way back when he was young and immature and in the middle of his terrible marriage. Amanda slides her hand over Leonard’s, squeezing it a little. Leonard doesn’t dare look up, but he allows his hand to be held for that moment.

Amanda slips away to cut the fruit that Leonard had brought. She proudly tells Leonard that Spock’s Starfleet position is as a professor for Advanced Phonology and Interspecies Ethics. He had studied at the Vulcan Starfleet garrison before returning to Earth. Spock looks embarrassed by Amanda’s boasting and Leonard drinks in the sight.

“You know how pleased Spock was to tell us you could come eat dinner with us?” Amanda’s eyes sparkle. “He has always been very fond of you.”

Spock doesn’t admonish Amanda to keep her from continuing, but his cheeks are definitely blushing now.

Amanda continues, “It wasn’t easy for him, being so much younger than the other students his grade. You know after he started talking about you he started making all these new friends, Leonard? I almost cried, that’s how grateful I was.”

“I didn’t know,” McCoy says, appreciative. “I’m sure that was all Spock, nothing to do with me. He’s a wonderful person to get to know.”

Spock meets his gaze then, and doesn’t look away.

Sarek makes tea, and Leonard ends up staying much longer than expected as they talk into the night. When he and Spock prepare to leave, Leonard’s movements are reluctant. Amanda hugs him goodbye. “Check your calendar,” Sarek says. “We would be pleased to have you at our place again.”

Leonard gets into Spock’s car, warm and pleasantly full. “They enjoyed your company very much,” Spock says softly as he starts the engine.

Leonard toys with his fingers. “Thank you, Spock.”

Spock halts at the bottom of the driveway, gripping the steering wheel. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

The sudden change of mood nearly gives Leonard vertigo. This - it had to mean what he was thinking. Right? “N-nothing.”

Spock’s eyes turn onto him, dark and hungry. “Come back to my apartment.”

 _Fuck. Okay, then._ Leonard swallows hard and nods. Spock returns his attention to the road. The bump as they roll off the driveway is barely perceptible.


	2. Chapter 2

They’ve barely removed their shoes and closed the front door when Leonard finds himself shoved against it with hot lips on his neck.

Leonard gasps and scrambles to brace his hands on Spock, who has already proceeded to undo the first button of Leonard’s shirt. He kisses down between the parted fabric, and a sharp nip of teeth to Leonard’s collarbone results in another noisy bump against the door.

“Don’t you care that someone could be right outside and hear everything?” Leonard mutters, his cheeks burning.

Spock undoes the last button and yanks Leonard’s shirt apart. “It is only a concern if it is a concern for you. Quite frankly, they could watch and I would not care less.”

“Oh, fuck.” Leonard can’t help shivering at the prospect of being observed in such an intimate state.

Spock’s heated gaze somehow becomes even more oppressive. “Yes,” he purrs, his long fingers targeting Leonard's trousers. “They would watch and desire, but they cannot have you because you are for my touch alone.”

Suddenly Leonard finds himself turned around so his exposed chest is pressed to the door. Spock grinds up against Leonard, pinning him in place. Leonard pushes back with a groan, feeling Spock’s startling strength overcome his own again.

Then Spock stops and Leonard hears the sound of a zipper unfastening. Leonard fumbles for Spock’s hand. “Spock, hold on. You - here?”

“Is something wrong?”

Leonard shoves at Spock so he can turn to face him again. “Yes, we need a condom, Pointy Ears. And lube.”

Spock’s expression twists into an affronted scowl hearing one of the many nicknames Leonard used for him in highschool. The mildly irritated expression looks so familiar on those older, sharper features that for a moment Leonard is taken aback.

Promptly Leonard finds himself hoisted up by the hips and carried down the hallway. Leonard yelps and clings to Spock’s shoulders. “Listen, I don’t - mind doing things like this, but - why the rush, _goddammit?_ ”

The only response Leonard gets is Spock manhandling him into the dark bedroom and onto the bed. Something’s fallen over in the background and Leonard has no clue what it was. Both are still completely dressed and wearing their jackets, and the rubbing fabric feels almost claustrophobic. Spock drags down Leonard’s pants and underwear all at once before pushing his knees back, exposing his entrance. The fabric is still tangled around his thighs, and Leonard can barely move. He gasps at the slick, cool intrusion of a single probing finger. The tip of his finger grazes against his prostate and Leonard curses and jerks.

The cursory prep is replaced with two fingers, then three. The sudden absence of stretching fingers is replaced with the sensation of something broad pressed to his entrance. Leonard squirms, trying to get closer. “Spock,” he pleads.

Spock growls and pushes into him. Leonard helplessly arches back as the pleasure builds. He is nearly folded in half as Spock bears down on him, snapping his hips brutally. It seems like there isn't any end to his frenetic pace. “Too much,” Leonard manages to say. “Spock, wait.”

Spock’s grip on Leonard’s bound legs tightens but he pauses, giving Leonard reprieve to gasp for air. He clenches around Spock buried inside of him, and the feeling of his girth is enough to tip him over the edge, make him writhe from the intensity of his climax. He doesn’t know how long it takes for him to come down the orgasm, but the next thing he is aware of is Spock removing his uncomfortable clothing with gentle movements. Leonard hums as the stiff clothing is removed to be replaced with the luxurious softness of the bed’s blankets. Spock also removes his clothing and lies down next to him.

“You,” Leonard tries to say, but it comes out as an unintelligible syllable.

Leonard can hear the blush in Spock’s words. “I have achieved orgasm, if that is your concern.”

Leonard's chest heaves and he lets his head fall back. “Okay. That’s good.”

Spock pushes himself up by his elbows, watching Leonard. Leonard musters the energy to glare up at him, albeit with little heat behind his expression. “Not that all of that wasn’t hot as fuck, but what’s gotten into you?”

Spock doesn't make eye contact. Although the volume of his voice is barely above a whisper, his words are clear and deliberate. “I do not enjoy the prospect of you regarding me as you did when we first met. As someone you held power over, a child you were responsible for.”

Leonard stills. “Spock.”

Spock’s voice becomes smaller. “It is undeniably flawed, but I fear you will revert to seeing me as an individual that cannot consent of my own free will.”

Wordlessly, Leonard pulls Spock’s body closer to his. Spock’s hand brushes up the front of Leonard’s body, molding around the curve of his neck and then his chin. Leonard feels his fingertips carefully comb through the coarse hair of Leonard’s beard. Leonard’s hand finds the seam between Spock’s skin and prosthetic at his thigh. “Can I?”

Spock nods, giving Leonard the opportunity to massage his amputated limb again. Spock remains motionless as Leonard works. After some time, Leonard’s hands linger over the skin, intentional movements turning into absentminded caresses. “You didn’t have this prosthetic in high school.”

“I did not,” Spock confirms.

Leonard pauses. “How did you lose your leg?”

Spock turns to Leonard with wary eyes. Leonard flicks a careless hand across Spock’s forehead, messing up his bangs. “You know you’re not obligated to share.”

In retaliation, Spock tries to grab at Leonard’s hair, but Leonard dodges his fingers and grabs his wrist, and they go tussling into the sheets again. Despite the disadvantage of his uneven weight, Spock is easily able to pin Leonard down again. “That’s a lot better,” Leonard says gruffly.

Spock loosens his grip. “What is?”

Leonard brushes a thumb at the corner of the barely suppressed smile on Spock’s face. Spock’s eyes soften and he lies back down next to Leonard. His voice is still hesitant, and it’s obvious Spock is still analyzing Leonard's reaction. “When I returned to Vulcan, I had been planning to participate in a higher education program affiliated with the Vulcan Science Academy. However - my intentions shifted. I changed my mind and applied for a position at the Vulcan Starfleet garrison. And I completed the training to serve in Section 31.”

“You were a fucking spy?” Leonard is shocked. How old would Spock have been back then? Seventeen? Eighteen? Leonard has heard about the horror stories of the covert operations sector of the Federation. The thought of Spock as his younger self involved in sabotage of extreme ramifications is too much to process. Was it painful how he lost his leg? Had Spock killed anyone? Why the hell had he even gone down that godforsaken, self-destructive path in the first place?

Leonard doesn’t realize he’s gripped both of Spock’s wrists until he’s pulled him closer. Leonard doesn’t recognize his own voice. “You will never, ever do that _ever_ again, you absolute moron of a Vulcan.”

The harsh words are reciprocated with a soft, genuine smile and it makes Leonard’s chest seize up. “I have learned since then. Such endeavors are not what I wish to pursue.”

“Good.” Leonard exhales. “Fucking hell. You and your lack of self-preservation.”

Spock’s eyes are suddenly hard. “You ought to speak for yourself.”

Leonard blinks. “Huh?”

“Do you think I did not notice? You were close to tears merely mentioning your previous marriage to my parents.” Spock’s arms snake around Leonard’s middle. “Whoever that individual was, clearly they did not deserve you.”

Leonard's voice hitches. “It wasn’t like I was a saint, either, Spock. I’m not a good person.”

Spock says softly, “If you are not a good person, then no one is.” They fall silent. Leonard feels Spock’s chest move as he is pressed to his side, with arms still wrapped around Leonard’s body.

And then Leonard wakes up and it’s morning. His skin feels gross and his mouth dry with a foul taste. Leonard’s vision comes into focus and he realizes Spock is watching him intently from his own pillow.

If he hadn't just woke up, Leonard knows he would've been blushing furiously. Instead, he finds himself reaching out and brushing at Spock’s terrible bedhead. Spock half-closes his eyes as Leonard continues to run his fingers through his smooth black hair. Leonard sighs and rolls out of bed. “Gonna use the bathroom.”

“I am already finished. You may use it.”

Leonard nearly dozes again midway through his shower, hot water dripping down his face. His muscles are still sore from last night. Leonard finishes by brushing his teeth and he returns to an empty bed. There are sounds downstairs of various clanking cookery. Leonard follows the sound to the kitchen, where Spock is preparing something at the stove. He’s wearing a light red shirt and black boxers that contrast starkly with his prosthetic. He turns slightly, hearing Leonard enter. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Leonard looks around awkwardly. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“You may dice the mushrooms.” Spock gestures to a bowl of pre-rinsed ingredients.

Leonard slowly begins to slice the plump brown mushrooms, still feeling like he has to fill the silence. “This - is a nice cutting board.”

Spock looks amused. “Thank you. It was a gift from T’Pring.”

Leonard pauses and laughs in disbelief. “No. That quiet gal in your Ethics course? Really?”

“The one with the long ponytail,” Spock confirms.

“Oh, god. It’s been so long since I even thought about her.”

“T’Pring is now the owner of her own restaurant that specializes in Vulcan cuisine.” Spock takes some chopped peppers and adds it to his saucepan. “She is also married to Stonn’s elder brother.”

“Stonn? That’s crazy. It feels like yesterday Stonn and I were sitting in the debate club together. You remember Hikaru Sulu? He got married recently too.”

Spock’s eyes light up. “I was unaware.”

As they finish making breakfast and bring it to the table, they continue to talk about various classmates and their various new states of life. The conversation turns to talking about the area where their high school is located. “Our high school is still there, but they’ve done some construction to the library across from it,” Leonard says. “It’s been renovated and they added a third floor.”

Spock seems to have forgotten to eat in his curiosity. “Does it still contain the soundproof audio booth for screenings?”

“I’m not sure, but I can’t imagine them replacing it.” Leonard falls silent, remembering the days when he would sit with Spock in that cramped booth. They would listen to vintage recordings about controversial yet fascinating political theory. Judging from Spock’s reciprocating gaze, it seems he also recalls that memory.

They finish breakfast and Leonard gets up with reluctant movements. “I should probably get back to campus now.”

Spock watches Leonard, his eyes wary and uncertain again. Leonard tilts his head. “So we’ll meet again soon?”

Spock relaxes. “Yes.”

Leonard grins. “That’s great. Have you been to Eastside yet?”

“The name sounds familiar,” Spock says, joining Leonard in clearing dishes.

“It’s the Starfleet campus restaurant with a balcony.”

Spock shakes his head. “I have not seen most of the campus yet.”

“I’ll give you a tour, then.” Leonard is beaming now. “I could introduce you to my roommate, too. He’s a really good friend of mine.”

In his enthusiasm, Leonard nearly forgets his comm at Spock’s house, and then his wallet. Spock offers to drive Leonard so that he doesn’t have to wait for a shuttle. The ride to the Starfleet garrison is full of echoing silence, which sounds stranger after the engaging conversation they had shared moments ago at the breakfast table.

They pull up at Leonard’s residence hall. Leonard exits the vehicle and bends back down to look through the door. “Thanks, Spock. Drive safe.”

Spock merely nods once. Leonard closes the door and watches Spock drive away smoothly. Now that he’s gone, Leonard is able to process what he’d just promised. He’s introducing Spock to _Jim_.

Leonard’s good mood instantly wanes. This could go really well or really, really badly.

“Finally,” Jim says, “I get to meet the Vulcan that stole your heart.”

Leonard doesn't feel very guilty elbowing Jim hard in his side. As Jim yelps, Leonard hisses, “Please don't call him that to his face.”

“You don’t understand, Bones. I’m finally meeting _him_. The reason why you're always picking up dark-haired, pouty-” Jim laughs and dodges as Leonard tries to elbow him again.

Leonard sees Spock waiting next to the pillar of the command studies building. He’s looking in their direction. Leonard swallows and approaches. “Hi. Uh, I kept telling Jim to hurry with his shower. Hope you weren’t waiting for us too long.”

Spock’s stare jumps from the nonexistent space between Jim and Leonard to Leonard’s eyes. “That’s fine.”

Leonard glances at Jim, whose normally open and sunny demeanor has gone inscrutable. Leonard clears his throat. “So this is Lieutenant junior grade Jim Kirk, my roommate. He specializes in Astrosciences. Jim, this is Spock. He’s a new Advanced Phonology and Interspecies Ethics professor at this garrison.”

Spock nods at Jim, offering the Vulcan salute. “Hello.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Spock.”

The formalities somehow make Leonard’s anxiety levels spike even higher than they already are. Jim must be able to feel it, because he instantly loosens his shoulders and grabs Leonard’s elbow. “We’re showing Mr. Spock around Eastside, right, Bones?”

Spock walks alongside them as Jim leads them forward. “An anomalous choice of nickname.”

Jim smirks. “It involved a turkey carcass, a giblets bag and two fire departments.”

Leonard can only laugh from the memory of his first old-school American style Thanksgiving with his roommate. “Never again,” he declares.

“I still think the funniest part of that experience was that the mashed potatoes got away unscathed.” They find a seat near the windows to sit together. Jim and Leonard sit together, and Spock sits across from them. Leonard tries to involve Spock in the conversation, but he merely listens to Leonard and Jim speak.

At some point while talking, Jim had put his hand over Leonard’s wrist, his fingers grazing close to the back of Leonard’s hand. Jim’s touching Leonard’s hand in front of a Vulcan and Leonard hadn’t even noticed - says something about how often Jim touches him. Leonard tries to adjust his hand away as surreptitiously as possible.

Spock suddenly says, “Did you know Leonard was an esteemed athlete at our high school?”

Jim is startled. He glances up and down at Leonard. “No, I had no idea. Didn’t know you had that in you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Leonard complains, shoving Jim.

“He had many records in our school’s track and field program,” Spock says. “He was a very popular and generous individual.”

“That’s not hard to believe,” Jim replies, his voice a touch softer.

“Indeed. During our Linguistics final exam, a monitor unfairly accused a girl of cheating due to her handling a sensory toy, and Leonard was willing to compromise his exam score to locate a teacher-”

“Okay,” Leonard interrupts loudly, his face burning. That was more than enough about him for one day. For at _least_ three months. Also, how the hell did Spock know about that? Leonard tries to change the subject. “Spock, do you know what you want to order?”

Spock seems to come out of a trance and blinks down at the menu. “No.”

“The curry here is pretty good.” Jim looks at Leonard. “You want your usual or do you want to try something else?”

Spock interjects. “Did you know Leonard saved one of his athlete teammates from choking on curry? It was at one of his relay competitions.”

Jim blinks. “Uh, no. I didn’t know.”

Leonard resists the urge to groan. The rest of the meal follows a similar pattern of stilted back-and-forth conversation until Leonard is almost desperate enough to escape the situation by leaping off the balcony. Food long finished, Jim and Spock have thankfully changed topics. Now they’re arguing about holodeck regulation policies, which haven’t been updated in several decades. Leonard finds himself zoning out, not caring enough to follow the conversation. He supposes he’s at least thankful his newly acquainted friends aren’t tearing at each other’s throats. Yet.

Spock’s voice startles Leonard out of his daze. “Leonard, will you be coming back with me?”

“Oh, uh. Sure.”

“I will bring the car. You may come find me at the entrance. It was nice to make your acquaintance, Jim Kirk.”

Leonard helplessly watches Spock leave. Jim waits until Spock is completely out of earshot before he scowls. “That's gotta be the most spitfire Vulcan I've ever met. You sure know how to pick them, Bones.”

“I didn’t - I told you, I-” Leonard groans. “Please don’t antagonize him anymore. God.”

Jim laughs, all traces of hostility gone. Leonard still can’t tell if it was a facade or hinting at something internal Leonard had noticed before. Hesitantly, Leonard touches his arm. “Jim.”

Jim nudges Leonard. “None of that now, Bones. Go have fun with your man.”

It’s frustrating how Leonard could never quite break through and expose Jim’s inner feelings. Leonard had realized some time ago that the only way he would ever understand what Jim was thinking was if Jim told him. Which Jim had yet to do for him.

They part ways and Leonard returns to find Spock waiting in his car. If he wasn’t half-Vulcan, Leonard’s pretty sure he would’ve found Spock pouting with his arms crossed.

Leonard settles into the passenger seat. “I’m pretty sure that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say my name. It’s always been ‘McCoy’ or ‘the debate club leader’.”

Spock is silent, gripping the steering wheel.

Leonard leans towards him. “Can you say it again? For me, at least?”

“Please fasten your seatbelt, Doctor.”

“You little shit, oh my god.” Leonard huffs and complies.

The fleet-wide red alert is alarming as it is abrupt. Leonard doesn’t remember exactly what he had been doing when it hit - had he been in his room? In a lab?

The entire garrison is mobilized along with the other Starfleet vessels. Leonard is assigned to a ship and crew he’s never seen before. Experienced crewmembers and cadets alike are lost in a terrifying wave of carnage, and each passing hour brings more horrors to Leonard’s medical bay.

In the confusion Leonard had lost track of where Spock was. Which ship is he in? What is he doing now? Leonard flips between desperately trying to focus on the multitude of tasks in front of him and praying that Spock is alright. His hope wanes with every new body added to the list of lost crewmates.

Information from the higher-ups trickles to the officers. The cause is a destructive Romulan from the future. His ship is being held in stasis with their strongest ships and technology, but they are fighting a losing battle.

The chief medical officer of the ship goes to Leonard as he is sanitizing his tools. “Go get some rest, Doctor McCoy.”

“How can you say that at a time like this?” Leonard demands.

“We need you in top condition for your next twelve hour shift.” The chief medical officer points to the exit. “Go.”

So Leonard is kicked out of the medical bay. He decontaminates and falls into bed, expecting not to fall asleep.

His buzzing comm wakes him up. He looks at the screen and is shocked to see three hours have already passed. Spock is calling him. Leonard frantically picks up. “ _Spock_.”

“Are you okay? Are you uninjured?”

Tears well up in Leonard’s eyes. “I’m okay. What about you?”

“I am fine.” Spock’s voice is haggard. “The Romulan has been defeated. The majority of Vulcan has been saved from destruction, and we are attempting to stabilize it. However - there has been a most unusual turn of events.”

“It would have to be a lot to top what’s happened today, sweetheart.”

“I have met my counterpart of another reality,” Spock says. “He is here with me now.”

Leonard freezes. “What the _fuck_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spock arranges for Leonard to immediately be transported to the _Enterprise_ where Spock is stationed under the command of Captain Pike. Leonard embarks to see Jim nearby, slouched with exhaustion and a gleam in his eyes. Spock is close to him, speaking to Captain Pike.

A few steps away from both is a tall man with silvery hair and worn skin, slightly shorter than the younger Spock yet somehow his presence is magnified amongst the others. The man turns to see Leonard approaching. His stoic facade crumbles and he covers his mouth with his hand in a very human gesture. “Oh, Leonard.”

The room falls silent. Leonard can feel the immense heartache from just those two words, and he suddenly wants to hold that old Vulcan close as tightly as possible.

Spock’s elder counterpart moves closer with silent steps until he is directly in front of Leonard. He does not touch, but his stare is as oppressive as a relentless kiss. Leonard finds he can’t look away, drawn to the older man. Leonard feels something brush at his arm. “Leonard, this is Ambassador Spock,” Spock says with something like a warning in his tone.

Ambassador Spock’s gaze wavers, hearing the younger Spock say Leonard’s first name. Leonard doesn’t dare look at the younger Spock. He finds himself turning towards Jim, who has been watching the whole thing with an inscrutable gaze.

Speaking of which - Leonard asks Jim, “Why are you here?”

“I intercepted Mister Kirk’s vessel and he brought me to my younger counterpart,” the older Spock says in that deep, soft voice. “It was only right to assist in restoring order to a reality that I have destroyed beyond repair.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jim says in a tone that suggests it’s not the first time he’s said it. But then he looks from the older Spock to Leonard and his sharp tone fades. “Ambassador - would you like a moment alone with Doctor McCoy?”

Spock bristles. It’s strange that Jim is the one offering and Leonard is about to point out as much, but his words die on his tongue seeing the older Spock’s expression. The older Spock dips his chin. “Doctor McCoy. Would you care to share a cup of tea with me?”

There was no way in hell Leonard was saying no to that.

Ten minutes later, he finds himself sitting in the mess hall surrounded by huddles of battle-worn crewmates. The older Spock has not stopped intently looking at Leonard’s face. Leonard hasn’t tasted a drop of the tea clenched between his two hands. The older Spock rouses himself from his stare. “I apologize for my conduct. It has been so long.”

Leonard is too curious, he’s got to know. “Were you in a relationship with the McCoy of your universe?”

There’s a long silence. “Yes.” There’s a finality to the tone, as if the older Spock is indicating that it’s the only thing he’s willing to say about it.

Leonard leans closer. “Then were you friends in high school as well?”

“We met aboard the _Enterprise_ well into our careers with Starfleet. That is most fascinating that you two were acquainted from such a young age.” The older Spock’s eyes flicker to something behind Leonard. “It appears you are required elsewhere, Doctor.”

Leonard looks behind him to see his Spock approaching. He presses next to Leonard in an openly possessive gesture and part of Leonard feels a stab of disapproval. But then again - Leonard’s never had someone look at him the way the older Spock does.

“Amanda is on call,” Spock murmurs.

Leonard’s attitude takes a complete turn. “Oh my god.” He stands immediately with an apologetic glance towards the older Spock. “I’m sorry, I should go.”

The older Spock barely reacts. “Goodnight, Doctor.” He nods once at his younger counterpart and watches them leave.

Spock leads Leonard to his private quarters and Amanda is on the vidscreen. She sees Leonard approach and looks close to crying. Leonard might do the same. He’s so relieved to see she’s uninjured. Sarek is with her, and he informs them of the disastrous state of the Council and Vulcan population.

Leonard tries to stay engaged, but Spock must notice his mental state because he tells his parents to stay in communication before saying goodnight.

They end the call and Leonard feels his exhaustion more acutely than ever despite the couple of hours of rest he had gotten. It seems like Spock feels the same way. They prepare for bed in tandem and fall asleep on Spock’s bed together.

Spock has difficulty getting up in the morning the next day. He looks ill, but the medicorder doesn’t report anything wrong other than some mild dehydration.

“It is the strain on the _k'war'ma'khon_ ,” Spock explains. “It is the mental linking of all Vulcans. It seems like the damage is endless.” He shudders, but he attaches his prosthetic and stands with unsteady feet. “There is much work to be completed. I cannot afford to rest yet.”

Leonard wants to argue, but he swallows back his words. This isn’t the time or place for his own feelings on the matter. The truth is, Spock is right. There are millions of Vulcans that they have to assist in the transition from starships to new homes.

It’s an unprecedented mass migration requiring constant work. The week drags by and every day more Vulcans are lost to broken bonds. It’s clear that it’s affecting the morale of the entire fleet, and it breaks Leonard’s heart to watch.

One night as Leonard leaves his shift from Medical Bay, he takes a detour after undergoing decontamination. Spock is probably in his quarters. Leonard goes in the other direction where he knows Jim’s room is.

Jim opens his door the moment Leonard rings his intercom, and there must be some kind of expression on Leonard’s face because Jim immediately gives Leonard a tight hug. Leonard buries his face in his friend’s shoulder.

“You’re doing a great job.” Jim pats Leonard’s back. “You’re doing amazing, Bones. Everything will be alright.”

If Leonard shed a few tears, no one knows and Jim’s not in one of his teasing moods tonight.

Once he’s finally able to let go of Jim, Leonard goes to Spock’s quarters and finds them empty. He checks the crew roster and discovers that Spock is working late tonight.

Leonard hadn’t been intending to wait for him. He was exhausted, after all, but he ended up staying awake until the door unlocked and Spock stepped through. Spock looks more sympathetic than dismayed that Leonard is foregoing his rest. He removes the outer shirt of his uniform and offers a hand. “Would you like to join me?” he offers. His head angles towards the bathroom door.

Leonard accepts the offered hand and follows Spock inside the brightly lit shower. Spock removes his uniform first, and his bared muscles flex as he tosses aside his garments. As Leonard removes his own clothing, Spock turns on the shower and tests the water. It’s a spacious shower bath with several grab bars and a shower bench that matches the color of the wall tiles.

Spock removes his prosthetic and easily gets into the shower, easing onto the bench. He watches expectantly as Leonard joins him. The dense spray from the showerhead has them both soaked instantly. Leonard hesitates, unsure of whether to remain standing. Spock moves aside slightly on the seat, and Leonard takes it as a cue to sit next to him.

The smell of Starfleet standard shampoo and lather fills the air as steam builds. Leonard’s hands inevitably drift to Spock’s skin, stroking over the curves of his chest, watching the lather accumulate before being washed down the drain. Spock shudders and leans forward, grazing his face against Leonard’s dripping cheek. Leonard angles his face to kiss Spock, and the taste of him and the water mix on his tongue. Leonard’s hand is now resting on Spock’s lower stomach, and the water drips over and between his fingers and palm. Spock leans back with an anticipatory tense of his muscles.

Leonard already knows a little about Vulcan anatomy but he feels completely out of his element. He presses his lips to Spock’s ear, not wanting to talk over the falling water. “You’ll let me know if it feels alright?”

Spock nods once and wraps his hand around the back of Leonard’s neck to brace himself. Leonard lets his fingers run at the seam of the , closely watching Spock’s reaction. It’s hard to tell if the blush coloring his face is from the heat of the shower or the intense scrutiny. Spock wipes at his drenched bangs with his free hand but he doesn’t break eye contact.

Leonard dips fingers inside the sheath and Spock gasps aloud. Leonard takes his time feeling inside of Spock’s tight warmth, with probing that explores more than actively pursues pleasure. Regardless, the stimulation seems like enough to cause Spock’s arousal to peak because his cock has slipped out from the inner sheath. Leonard watches Spock come while gasping and clenching around his fingers. Somehow with the water trickling between and all around them, it seems they’re closer than they’ve ever been before.

Leonard kisses Spock again, feeling the water rinse the slick off his fingers. “The moment you walked into the bar, I couldn't look away.”

Spock breathes against Leonard’s lips. “Leonard, back then, did you?”

“Did I what?”

Spock makes a sound. “Did you harbor feelings for me as I did for you?”

Leonard laughs a breathless laugh. “Did you fucking have eyes, Spock?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

Leonard grumbles. “Yes, of course I wanted you, you idiot Vulcan.”

The sound of water dripping over them fills the silence.

“I resented you,” Spock confesses. “After we had spent so much time together, I had been so certain you would confess, or at the very least decline my interests. I began to doubt your motives had been of a romantic inclination at all.”

Leonard blinks, his mood completely shifting. “Spock. I had no idea.”

Spock is looking away. “I valued our friendship, and I do not wish to diminish it - however, I cannot deny my desire was for a relationship other than the one we maintained.”

Leonard holds Spock’s chin and turns it so that they are facing each other again. Water droplets cling to Spock’s eyelashes, and he looks ethereal. “We’re dating now,” Leonard says. “How does that sound?”

Spock’s face goes through a myriad of expressions before settling on relief and amusement. “That sounds favorable.”

“I almost made you laugh just then.” Leonard pokes Spock’s side. “Don’t deny it.”

“That is not true,” Spock protests.

After some more squabbling, they dry off and get into bed without bothering to put clothes back on. Spock’s prosthetic lies at the foot of the bed, positioned and ready in case of an emergency. Spock hasn’t let go of Leonard’s hand. Despite the darkness and comforting warmth of the bed, Leonard feels more alert and awake than ever. “For what it’s worth, Spock, it was for the better that we didn’t date back then. I was a completely different person, and it showed through my marriage.”

“Did it?” Spock murmurs.

Leonard squeezed his eyes shut. “It was really bad, Spock. The other person didn’t matter, I was so desperate to be in a relationship. I might’ve still been married to that woman, making her as miserable as she was making me.”

“What changed your path, then?”

Leonard hesitates. “Actually - actually, I was diagnosed with xenopolycythemia three years ago.”

Spock’s expression completely changes. “What? That is not possible. It is a terminal illness. You should not be alive.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Spock keeps touching Leonard’s face with a feather-light touch. “How?”

“They released a new trial of medication that year with a fifty percent success rate. They warned me the symptoms might return someday, but I’ve been fine ever since I took it.”

Spock wraps Leonard in a hug and there is nothing hidden in his trembling voice. “I’m very glad that you’re alive.”

Leonard hadn’t expected Spock to be this affected by the information. He returns the hug and feels Spock’s chest breathe against his own. They fall asleep entwined like that under the covers.

Between his hectic work style and sleeping at Spock’s place, Leonard hasn’t returned to his own quarters for a long time. He finally gets a spare moment to go back to the abandoned quarters, and he stares at his bags and items while trying to decide what to take to Spock’s place.

His comm notified him of an incoming video call, and Leonard accepts, still preoccupied with his moving dilemma. His greeting dies on his lips as he stares at the haggard face of the older Spock. “Doctor McCoy,” Older Spock says kindly.

Leonard finds himself suddenly tongue-tied. “Hi. Hello, Ambassador.”

The older Spock offers a small smile. Leonard’s PADD pings, notifying of an incoming message. “I am sending you something very important. This is one of the known cures for xenopolycythemia.”

Leonard gapes at the complicated formula on the screen. He hesitates and looks back up at Older Spock. “Spock asked you to send this to me, didn’t he?”

Older Spock’s expression doesn’t change. “ I trust that you will distribute this information accordingly.”

“Of course. This knowledge is invaluable, Ambassador, thank you so much.” A strange feeling takes over Leonard’s senses, a release of a tension he hadn’t known he’d been carrying this entire time. He’s safe now. There’s no longer the risk of a relapse looming over his life.

There’s a lull in the conversation. Older Spock doesn’t seem like he has anything more he needs to tell Leonard, yet at the same time is reluctant to leave. Leonard inches closer to the screen. “Are you alright, Ambassador? Where are you right now?”

“I am fine. I am currently residing on Romulus.”

“Romulus?” Leonard hasn’t heard anything about the ambassador since that strange first meeting they’d had aboard the _Enterprise_. Which is soon to be Spock’s ship when Pike transfers command. It’s a lot of things happening at once. “Ambassador, why aren’t you on Vulcan?”

“The Council has decreed it.”

“I don’t understand.”

Older Spock’s voice is gentle. “They have decided that I am partially to blame for the turn of events and I am in permanent exile from my people.”

Leonard bites back a curse. He’s seen his Spock suffering from that Vulcan bond shit. It’s impossible to imagine enduring that on top of exile from your entire race. Leonard feels terrible for the old Vulcan. He can only imagine the pain the ambassador is in, the pain he’s been in for decades brought back to the surface by the intrusion upon this strange new reality. And here Leonard is, unaffected - to some extent - and together happily with the Spock of his reality.

The older Spock’s rich voice pierces Leonard’s thoughts. “Leonard. _K’diwa._ It would be selfish of me to intrude upon what you are building with my counterpart, my dear. Please do not worry on my behalf.”

“But you’re still Spock,” Leonard mutters. “Asking me not to worry about you is like - asking me not to breathe.”

The comparison appears to amuse the old Vulcan. “I will be fine, dear Doctor.”

“Take care of yourself for me,” Leonard whispers.

“Thank you, Doctor. I will attempt to do so.” Older Spock ends the call, leaving Leonard looking at a black screen.

The visual of the old Vulcan’s lonely misery follows Leonard for the rest of the day. He brings it up with Spock as they prepare dinner together. “Your counterpart talked to me today.”

“I am aware.”

Leonard puts down his knife. “He’s exiled and living on Romulus. I’m almost certain that I’m the only one that talks to him.” Leonard swallows. “He’s so lonely, Spock. Can’t we bring him onboard? I think it could be the kindest thing we could do for him.”

Spock regards him with a guarded expression. Quite frankly, Leonard can’t blame him. He’s not sure what he would do if their positions were reversed. But what he knows for sure is that this is something they have to do. “If it was you from another reality, Spock, I’d want them to give you what you need to thrive. And that’s a family.”

Spock is quiet for a while. “I will see what I can accomplish.”

_So that’s a no, then._ It was worth a try, anyways. Leonard sighs and picks the knife back up again.

“Permission to board, Captain.” Older Spock stands with shoulders squared in front of Spock. Maybe it’s Leonard’s imagination, but his eyes look brighter. And then Older Spock makes eye contact with Leonard and his happiness is unmistakable.

Spock is wearing his solemn captain face, but his voice is kind. “Permission granted, Ambassador. Welcome aboard.”

They walk down the hall together, and Older Spock keeps turning his head to examine the interior of the starship. Spock guides them to the viewing deck, and Leonard sees Jim hunched over on one of the couches, typing something on his laptop. Seeing the movement out of the corner, he looks up and does a double take, staring from the older Spock to Leonard. His voice is filled with cautious optimism. “Ambassador? What are you doing here?”

Older Spock glances at his younger self, but Spock is already speaking. “The ambassador will potentially be joining us on our mission. We have a position available for him onboard.”

Jim slaps his laptop shut and springs to his feet. “You’re going to take that offer, right?”

Older Spock looks caught off guard by Jim’s enthusiasm. Abandoning his work, Jim practically hops beside him. “Scotty and I synthesized a new holodeck program modeling a subroutine for the inner ionic compression chambers. You need to come have a look.”

With one final bewildered look at Leonard and Spock, the older Spock allows himself to be led away by Jim. Leonard watches them go with a goofy smile and has never felt more immensely grateful to Spock. He’s more than familiar with Spock’s tendency for jealousy. It would’ve been so easy for him to ignore his older counterpart’s needs. The simple show of trust makes his chest feel like it might burst.

“Thank you,” Leonard says with affection.

Spock looks mildly baffled by how deep the appreciation in Leonard’s voice is, but pleased nonetheless.

Two months aboard the _Enterprise_ pass. Leonard doesn’t see much of Older Spock, and he’s not sure if it’s pure coincidence or because he is trying to respect his younger counterpart.

“If you want to have dinner together or share tea sometime, let me know,” Leonard had said one day. The older Spock had just given Leonard a melancholy smile and turned away.

More time passes. Leonard moves in with Spock. The _Enterprise_ and her crew are in top shape, and although there is never a dull moment there’s a strange harmony to it all.

The first shore leave arrives, and the _Enterprise_ lands on a planet known for its sprawling sky bridges and vast beaches.

Leonard stays with Spock onboard for the first few days as he oversees the safe disembarking of the crewmembers.

“It’s been a while since I saw you in casual wear,” Leonard observes as they get ready to beam down themselves. “You look good, Captain.” Spock’s cheeks burn and Leonard chuckles.

Spock flips open his comm. “We are meeting Mr. Kirk and Uhura for lunch, and then we shall check into our hotel room.”

Leonard hums. “Sounds like a plan.”

The transporter takes them to an empty boardwalk. Leonard can see Uhura and Jim walking on the beach, talking and laughing. Ambassador Spock is with them - and he’s holding hands with Jim as they walk together.

Leonard looks at Spock, incredulous. “When did that happen?”

“Jim Kirk wished to schedule an appointment with me, and the ambassador asked for a free date when I was available to discuss private matters. I asked both if they were available this morning and to wait in front of the city’s visitor center.”

Leonard chuckles. “You lied, sneaky Vulcan.”

“I implied,” Spock says with his nose in the air.

Leonard watches Jim laugh while the ambassador looks on with open affection. “I still can’t believe you paired Jim with a stranger to get him out of your way.”

“He is not a stranger.”

Leonard rolls his eyes at Spock. “My point still stands.”

“It was successful,” Spock says with a very smug expression.

“Of course it was, you evil mastermind of a Vulcan. You were always good at getting what you wanted, even as a kid.”

“Spock, Bones!” Jim jogs up to them, with the ambassador following more sedately behind. “Want to race to the lighthouse?”

Leonard squints. “Lighthouse? Where?”

Turns out the lighthouse is a tiny white speck in the distance. “That’s at least a good thirty minutes of running time,” Leonard grumbles. “I would’ve worn better shoes than these.”

“Those are gym shoes you’re wearing anyways, Bones, c’mon.”

“At least stretch first, kid.” Leonard is already stretching, and the familiar sensation of pull and release is enough to spark his adrenaline. Leonard twists and realizes Spock is doing the same. “Joining me?”

Spock points to his prosthetic. “There is a mechanism that converts the prosthetic to running form.” Sure enough, the prosthetic easily transforms and clicks into place.

Predictably, Jim sprints ahead while Ambassador Spock and Uhura walk together. Leonard keeps pace and Spock stays close to him, close enough that Leonard can almost imagine his body heat radiating off of him into Leonard’s side as they run.

Leonard is suddenly curious. “You never went to any of my track meets, did you? I could never find you at one.”

Spock almost sounds embarrassed. “I was never within sight, but I attended every one, including the ones before we were formally acquainted. The track meet before we met in the debate club room, I requested one of your teammates to transfer a gift from myself to you.”

“That was you?” Leonard says with delight. Leonard remembers receiving a sleek packaged water bottle. His teammate had told him it was from a fan. “I never would’ve known. I used that water bottle for years.”

“I am aware,” Spock says with a tint of pride in his voice.

The waves look darker and stormier. Leonard and Spock had long passed a tired out Jim, but Leonard had stopped talking to focus on his movements, every stride he took.

Before he knows it, the lighthouse is right in front of them. Abandoning Spock, Leonard puts on a burst of speed and presses his palm to the side of the lighthouse. He looks back to see Spock’s stunned expression.

“I beat a Section 31 agent,” Leonard says with glee.

Spock actually rolls his eyes. “That information is classified.“

Leonard laughs aloud and Spock looks pleased by the reaction. Still breathing hard, Leonard tries to spot the others. He can see the ambassador is now riding on a small vehicle that Uhura is driving right. Jim is right behind them, and Leonard can hear Jim’s protests as he tries to catch up.

Spock grabs Leonard around his waist and kisses the edge of his mouth. Leonard returns the gesture and tastes sea salt and sweat. Despite the fiercely blowing wind, Leonard thinks he’s never felt warmer.


End file.
